The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for facilitating use of wireless computer networks. More specifically, it relates to installing or aligning bridges in wireless networks.
A wireless network typically includes two or more processing nodes which communicate through their own respective bridge devices. That is, a first node is coupled to a first bridge and a second node is coupled to a second bridge. Each bridge is also configured to receive signals from the other bridge via an internal or external antenna. For example, a first node sends a signal through its own bridge, which then wirelessly transmits the signal to a second node's bridge. Each bridge generally process signals received and transmitted by their respective nodes.
When a wireless network is set up between two or more nodes located at two different sites, a bridge is installed at each site. At least part of the bridge is usually installed on the outside or roof of building at each site. Each antenna of each bridge needs to be manually adjusted to achieve an acceptable received signal strength. Some bridges may include a voltage port for measuring the received signal strength, some bridges may have a network port for interfacing with the bridge to obtain the received signal strength or some may have both. That is, each bridge provides a physical mechanism for accessing the received signal strength.
Unfortunately, current installation procedures present several disadvantages. For instance, a relatively skilled technician is needed to install the bridge, adjust the antenna, as well as physically interface with the bridge using a voltmeter or a laptop computer. That is, conventional installation procedures require that a technician transport special equipment to the physical installation site. The installation technician must also work with the specialized measurement equipment, in addition to physically manipulating the antenna of the bridge. Since wireless bridges are typically installed on building roofs, the installation procedure also presents a safety hazard when performing these various physical installation tasks together or it requires more than one person to complete the installation.
In view of the above, there is a need for improved mechanisms for installing wireless bridges. Additionally, automatic installation mechanisms which do not require the use of either specialized equipment or skilled technicians are needed.